I Don't Like The Sky
by sora.sachiko
Summary: The Strawhat Pirates arrive on a small island, Green Town, expecting nothing to go wrong. Of course, nothing for these pirates goes so flawlessly, especially when Zoro ends up meeting a ghost. [Zoro x OC] T for not the nicest language.
1. Chapter 1: The Haunted Forest

_So, this would be my first fan fiction, so I guess, I hope it turns out for the better? I have read some amount of fan fictions, but I thought it would be interesting to write one myself, so here I am~!_

 _I might take the time to talk about myself later, but not now... Maybe in following chapters!_

 _So, it says romance. I plan on putting some in, but it will probably be really, really, really slow and subtle at the beginning at least. On the topic of length: to be honest, I'm not really sure how long this is even going to go, so yeah..._

 _And the cover of the story is a rough idea of how the extra character is going to look like (the OC)._

 _By the way, since the anime is still on the Dressrosa arc, and I haven't taken the liberty to read the manga, I'm going to pretend that the arc has finished by Luffy beating the crap out of the villain as usual (i.e. Doflamingo go bye-bye), and miraculously, everyone has met up at the next destination. I'm making it so the Heart Pirates and Law dropped off the rest of the Strawhats to the island where the Thousand Sunny is._

 _One more thing: I'm going to try to keep the characters as in-character as possible, but I'm probably going to fail at that, so please try and let it off. Also, I'm going to keep tabs on as many as the characters as possible, but there's so many... Some will obviously be more focused on than others._

 _Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda-sensei owns One Piece and all its characters, and I only take ownership of my random ideas~_

 _So with no further ado, let's start!_

 **Chapter 1: The Haunted Forest**

(Third Person POV)

"It's been a long time, you guys!" Luffy yelled with his signature grin. He approached the rest of the crew on the Sunny's common area (courtyard), followed by Zoro, Robin, Franky and Usopp. The rest of the crew on the ship got on, happy to be reunited with their crew mates. Sanji started swooning at the sight of Robin, until he spotted Zoro, resulting in the pair's usual banter. Usopp accompanied by Franky, were off to Chopper; Usopp beginning on his stories of the events of Dressrosa, while Franky was off talking about how "cool" and "superrrr" it was. Brook took the opportunity to sing a song, while Robin took her place on a chair and began reading. Nami, however realized the crew was getting out of hand.

"You guys!" She yelled. Immediately the noise on the ship came to a halt. She began, "This island, Green Town, is a small town― a normal small town. You guys are not creating any problems here, got it? We are going to have one restock group, and one 'explore' group. Is that fine, Luffy?"

"Yeah." The black haired captain replied.

"Then who wants to stay, and who wants to go?" The orange haired navigator asked.

Robin, absorbed in her book l, put her hand up. "I'll stay."

Following her, Usopp, Brook, and Franky said that they wanted to stay on ship.

"I need to get some ingredients." Sanji mentioned.

"I'm going to get some coollllaaa!" the cyborg shipwright added.

"I'll go with the both of you," Nami said.

"My Nami-chwaann~ is coming along with me!" the cook gushed.

The orange haired navigator just sighed.

"I want to look around the island!" Luffy said, face filled with excitement.

"Same here." Zoro said, putting a hand up.

Chopper followed.

"Then you three can go looking," Nami said, thankful Chopper was going to keep the Captain and the swordsman in line. "All good?"

"Yeah!" The crew roared, as they began to set out.

xxxxx

[A/N: From here, we're following Luffy's group... kinda.]

(Still Third Person POV)

The island seemed to be more of just a very large market, the three realized, after taking a quick look at the island. Even so, Luffy still found interest in the various products in the market- yet upon smelling the blend of foods coming from his right, the rubber man's mouth watered. "Chopper, let's go that way!" He said, stars in his eyes.

Chopper considered that going to the food section could pose some benefit, as he could potentially find new herbs and medicinal foods. "Yeah, no problem! Let's go." The small figure turned to face what he last believed was Zoro, but turned to see that the green haired swordsman was nowhere to be seen. "Ehhhhh?!" He screamed.

"It's okay, Zoro will be fine," the captain laughed. " Let's go eat some meat!"

The small reindeer was worried Zoro would fall victim to his lack of directionality, but seeing as the island was so small, he concluded that they would end up encountering their crewmate one way or another. He proceeded to follow the giddy captain.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Zero had realized that he had lost his two companions and sighed. "Well whatever, I can find the ship when I'm done."

He took a look at the stalls. There was quite the variety of items within the market- jewels, scrolls, even swords, none of which caught his eye. He noticed that the swords seemed to be of bad quality after taking the initiative to touch a single one. He slightly regretted leaving the ship, as he was still slightly tired from his previous endeavors at Dressrosa. He turned to see what looked like a forest. "There's a forest here? I thought this was only a market." Zoro thought. He set aside his thoughts as he decided to go in, until he felt an arm on his shoulder.

He turned to see an old man. "You shouldn't be going in there. Ones who enter the haunted forest never get far and come out terrified."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm good." The three-sworded man continued to walk, until he reached the mouth of the forest, dismissing the comment of a "haunted" forest. The entry was basically a red, old torii gate ( _not sure how to say that in English_ ), which the swordsman walked into. He walked up some old stone steps of taking in the nice, natural scenery. He felt a blade at the back of his neck. All he heard was a high pitched voice. "Leave."

"A little girl?" He thought. He sighed and turned his head, to see...nothing. "What the hell...?" He muttered. He didn't want to waste his energy, but with a sigh, he closed his eyes, and activated his haki. Trying to perceive the origin of the voice, he found it- a small body, on a tree not too far off to his right. The green haired man turned his good eye to see a flicker of something that seemed like a white dress in that direction.

"Oi, tiny girl, take the sword off my neck." He said, yelling.

"I'm not tiny!" The same high pitched voice yelled back. "Return to your ship!"

"How would a kid in some forest know about our ship?" Zoro thought. "Why?" He called back.

"None of your busines- Kyaa!"

He heard an arrow fire from somewhere behind him. The blade on his neck fell off, as he simultaneously, he heard a figure falling down through the trees.

He heard the body crash to the floor, as he subconsciously ran to the direction of the noise.

"Don't come closer! Either of you!" The high-pitched voice yelled back.

He slowly continued, while another figure that presumably shot the arrow began running.

"Today, I'll get rid of you, you ghost!" The man ran, throwing what smelled like a mix of random things Zoro could not name. However, abruptly the desperate footsteps vanished, and the screams of the attacker disappeared. Zoro turned to see the man had fell, and reached for his blade, hesitating, smelling the iron scent of blood from behind him. "Are you-" his words were cut off by a sharp pang on his neck. The last thing he heard was a whisper, "Don't come back."

xxxxx

Zoro opened his eyes feeling a cold wall on his back, and darkness around him. He felt his three swords on his waist, and got up, walking out of what was an alleyway. He turned to see the Sunny on his left. "What the hell...?" The green haired man sighed. "Since I'm here, I might as well head back to the ship."

Much to his dismay, he found Sanji's group back on the ship. Not that he had an issue with Nami or Franky, but seeing the face of that "goddamned cook" brought a scowl on the swordsman's face.

"Oi, shitty moss-head, what happened to Luffy and Chopper?" The cook yelled.

"Like hell I know, you bastard curly brows!"

Nami approached the two. "Shut up, both of you!" Once the two suppressed their disdain to each other to deathly glares, Usopp walked into the courtyard taking a corner, feeling the dense aura.

Franky took the opportunity to speak, but chose his words wisely. "How did you make it back to the ship this... quickly?

Zoro rubbed his hair. "A ghost helped me...?"

"Whaaaatttt?!" Usopp, Nami and two voices coming onto the ship yelled.

Luffy, coming aboard the ship with Chopper was excited, whereas the reindeer and the other two seemed frightened.

Nami composed herself. "Well, I did hear about a forest behind the market, that was supposedly haunting the town."

"I heard it was in a suuperrrr forest, that nobody can go into." Franky mentioned.

"Only the marimo would get lost and end up in there..." Sanji laughed.

Usopp, Brook and Chopper seemed scared shitless at this point.

The captain was gushing though. "Zoro, did you really meet this ghost? Can we see it?"

Robin, at this point, got up from her book, piqued by this development. "I'd also like to see this ghost."

Zoro was slightly inclined to see this so called "ghost" again, also slightly worried about that blood he smelled. Wait, blood? He realized, that if it was actually the blood of the figure he saw before, maybe she wasn't actually a ghost.

He was confused, but was too lazy to ponder on it any longer. "I guess we can go...?" He scratched his head.

Nami was worried."It's kind of getting late... so maybe you guys should rest and..."

Robin gave a surprising laugh. "Is it not more fun to do these kinds of things in the night time?"

Luffy laughed as well.

Nami sighed in defeat. "So only Luffy, Robin, and Zoro are going?"

Zoro, although unconsulted was fine with it. However, he recalled the blood he smelled before, and unintentionally worried for the "ghost". "Chopper, mind if you come along?"

"E-ehh?" The reindeer doctor was still in the state of shock.

"There's something I need you to check. You're the only person I can ask."

Chopper went into his flattered mode. "You can't flatter me! But only because it's me, I'll go." The reindeer sensed something was off, so he did not put up much of a fight, despite the frightening situation.

Luffy concluded, "Me, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper are going. Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and Brook will stay on the ship."

Usopp and Brook were acting as if these were the final goodbyes, while Sanji was giving excessive good-byes to Robin. The crew leaving got off the ship, and made their way to what was perceivable as the forest.

"So they have decided to come...?" A small girl said within the forest, observing the pirates.

xxxxx

 _So I'll stop here~~_

 _I hope you enjoyed that! The "ghost" is going to make her appearance (hopefully) next chapter~_

 _It would be nice if you left a review too! And you can always tell me any suggestions as well (by PM or review!)! I am probably going to make and upload the second chapter as soon as I can, since I feel like this is a bad place to stop, but I really wanted to get the story up! I feel like I'm forgetting something... But whatever~_

 _Wait, just remembered! (Added right before I was going to upload haha~) It would be nice to have someone proofread before I add more on, so if you would like to give this very lost writer a hand, it would be greatly appreciated~!_

 _Until the next chapter~~_

 _Sachiko Sora (Sachi's fine too!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Blood-stained Ghost

_I'm so sorry the next chapter came so late! A series of time wasting events built up to steer me away from writing... But I have got myself together and have the next chapter ready~_

 _Unfortunately, I only got one review on the last chapter (from a guest nonetheless...) but I will remain positive and hope for more feedback in tbis chapter!_

 _I don't want to make this too long, so let's begin! Hope you enjoy!_

xxxxx

 **Chapter 2: Blood-stained Ghost**

The team of Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper made their way into the little town. Although the sky was darkening, the market was just as bright as the day; lights illuminating each and every stall, customers still livening the area.

None of the other crew members would admit to Zoro's lack of directional sense, however, if they wanted to get to their destination, they may have to rely on the swordsman. Chopper voiced this to Robin. "Robin, will we ever get there if we ask Zoro to lead us? He only got there coincidentally..."

The purple haired woman whispered back, "I think it would be better if we asked someone in the town how to get there." Chopper nodded, as the two told Luffy and Zoro to wait for a second, saying they saw something that caught their eye in the herb stall on their left.

The two went to the stall, to see an older lady and a younger man, presumably her son, running the stall. "Excuse me." Robin got their attention. "We're looking for the forest in this―"

Her words were cut off by the elderly woman's gasp. "The haunted forest is no place to go for young 'uns! You may think it's fun, but that ghost child in there will curse you for eternity, even slash you, you hear? She will never leave that forest... no matter what! Just if someone could get rid of her so we can get―"

The younger man sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. "It's okay, Mama." he began. "I would warn you against going in there, but if you would really like to go, take a right at the..." His voice faded for a second. "You know what, I'll take you halfway."

"Basil!" The mother yelled. She frowned, sighed, and told her son, the reindeer, and the blue-eyed woman to be careful.

The two thanked them, and returned with Basil to where their other crewmates were waiting for them.

"Did you find what you needed... Wait, who is this?" the captain asked, spotting the new figure.

"O-oh, no, it wasn't what I thought, and uh, he is going to show us half of the way.." Chopper answered.

"Uh, hello, I am Basil." He gave a short smile before turning and motioning for them to follow.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, wondering if they questioned his ability to take them there, but made no comment, allowing the new member to lead.

Taking various turns, the guide began talking. "You guys seem like visitors. May I know why you want to go into the forest?"

The captain began his gushing. "We want to meet this ghost in the forest!"

The brown haired man, not fazed by the black haired man's excitement, let out a sigh. "It's not worth it. She's very... aggressive. Nobody has ever stayed in the forest for a minute and came out unscathed."

"Except I got in there today, and saw the little kid, and got out without a scratch." Zoro mentioned. He didn't add that there was an extra unwanted visitor that probably caught the ghost by surprise, but he decided that would be fine to omit.

Basil stopped, and his green eyes opened in surprise. "What?"

"It's true." The swordsman said, in a nonchalant voice.

Basil continued walking, back facing the crew yet again. "Maybe you guys can do something... You seem like good people."

"Something about what?" The reindeer asked.

Basil hasitated, contemplating about whether he should tell these strangers about this issue, but the group seemed to give such a nice and happy aura... He decided to do it. "The ghost in the forest is hated by the people here. She never actually does anything unless you enter the forest, but the people here want to destroy the forest for... various reasons."

Robin frowned. "For any reason, any person would be upset if their home was destroyed, ghost or not."

Zero just recalled that small voice, and felt a bad feeling. He shook off the feelings as quickly as they came, spotting a flicker of red. "Yeah, I think this is where I got in." The swordsman said, going up to the torii gate once again.

"Wow~ It looks so scary! Let's go!" Luffy said excitedly.

Chopper, on the other hand was scared, but not as scared as he was before. He remembered the way the old woman was talking at the stall. "Could a little girl, even in the form of a ghost be so bad?" He mumbled to himself.

Basil laughed. "She isn't. She's just a nice girl if you can get to her."

"Do you possibly... Know her?" Robin said slowly.

"When I was a child, I stumbled in there, and spent some time with her. That was when she had her brother."

Not wanting to ask any more, but curiosity overcoming him, Chopper asked, "What happened to this brother?"

Basil gave a sad smile. "Not sure... But now, she does not even allow me in."

Luffy's smile was sincere. "We'll make sure to become her friend!"

Basil laughed, "Good luck! I'll be going back now, or else my mother will get worried. Take care!" The green haired boy turned and walked away.

The group turned to pass through the torii gate. Zoro lead the group up the stone stairs he previously used earlier that day, until they stopped.

"Leave." The same high-pitched voice from before called.

Zoro heard it from a farther away place from before. The silver glint of a blade came flying at them, aiming for the green haired swordsman. Zoro unsheathed a single katana, and the blades clashed, sending a loud ringing within the forest.

"What did you come here for?!" The girl's voice shouted. "Leave, and I'll let you unscathed."

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen." Zoro laughed.

"Wait! Can't we see you? We just want to talk." Chopper asked.

"We aren't here to hurt you or anything," Robin added.

The captain, giddy with glee at seeing the invisible sword-holder took this chance to talk. "Hey! Are you really a ghost?"

"Sure. Now leav―." the voice began coughing hard.

The reindeer doctor was worried, and recalled what Zoro asked him before. That cough sounded like coughing blood.

Zoro could also hear it. He activated his haki, to find the figure high up relatively deeper in the forest.

Zoro flashed a look to his companions. "In the forest, ahead!"

The three remaining delved into the forest, but stopped upon hearing noise.

"No person that comes in here is willing to talk! You just want the things in the fore― Aaah!" . They heard men yelling battle cries in the forest ahead. Her blade against Zoro fell to the ground.

Zoro took this as a chance to catch up, grabbing his opponent's sword, and dashing. "This was like this morning!" He said, while running.

"This morning?" Robin asked, also running.

"There was some dude that attacked the ghost, but left 'cause he got scared." Zoro replied. "Seems like he's brought some friends this time."

The four reached what seemed like a small abode above in the trees- a little tree house, that was currently being attacked.

"Get out of there, you cursed child! We're taking this forest, and you first!" one of the attackers yelled.

"Nobody should attack a little girl like that, ghost or not." Robin said, sadness flashing her eyes.

"I think we are together on this," the captain roared. "We're helping her!"

The four moved out to counter the attackers. The villagers were armed with only swords and guns, ans the occasional shield- just as much as a typical marine foot soldier. These small-fry were no match for the captain, who blew away most of them using a single attack. However in the rear, there were archers that were sending arrows. Chopper smelled something wrong. "Watch out, there's poison in the arrows!"

Zoro broke away from the fighting hearing the comment, and recalling the previous events today. "If she got hit today, she must be in a bad condition!" He thought. He grabbed Chopper, and climbed up the tree, easily deflecting the incoming arrows. Robin and Luffy were just about finishing up below, catching up.

There were remnants of the attackers, screaming curses, and a faint "We'll be back for you!" were heard.

The four made it to the top to see a wooden door. The group seemed to be keen to get in, but hesitated.

"Please... leave." A small voice croaked, and coughed. "Do not involve yourselves further than this, pirates."

Chopper instinctively burst the door open, not heeding the warning, but upon opening, the door shut once more, itself.

"Please..." The voice began crying.

For some reason he could not comprehend, the quiet cries of the small girl caused a pang in his heart. The swordsman tried once more to break down the door this time, but there was something pushing it, or at least trying. Luffy also gave a hand, and eventually, what they assumed was the "ghost" pushing, gave up, and the door opened.

The eyes of the four led to a small figure in the room. A small orange haired girl, in a blood-soaked one piece dress sat in a corner, eyes closed, tears falling.

"Why? WHY?" The girl faced to turn them and her sky blue eyes turned to look at them. "Why does everyone... want...to...hurt...the..." She began coughing yet again, each one seeming to take more and more life out of the small girl.

Luffy flashed his signature grin. "We aren't here to hurt you! We came to meet a ghost... But.. Well, I guess if I can see you, you kinda aren't one, are you?" He laughed, and scratched his head.

Robin and Chopper took the chance to try and get closer to examine the girl's wound. She was slowly moving back, with whatever strength she had left.

Zoro clearly got annoyed watching her look scared, and considered nothing but wasting time and energy would result if something was not done. He raised a brow, seeing that the girl was trying to get up, and get past him to the door. "Is she crazy?" He thought, watching her struggle with every step.

The swordsman lost control when she began yet another coughing fit. He picked her by the stomach, and pulled her up on his shoulder. The girl struggled, kicking and punching what she could reach on her captor's body. However, unaffected, Zero turned to the doctor. "Hey Chopper, what should I do?"

The reindeer, surprised at Zoro's actions hesitated. "Uh... I can do first aid here, but we would have to go to the ship to get this-"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME OUT OF HERE!" The girl yelled from above Zoro's shoulder.

Robin attempted to help. "You are gravely hurt. At least let him look at it."

"...And then you'll go?" The girl stopped flailing and asked.

The crew gave each other looks. Zoro answered immediately, without looking her in the eye. "Sure."

He put her down and the doctor began his work.

Zoro and Luffy were ordered to leave as the girl had to move the dress.

In the room, Chopper and Robin had tried to loosen her up as Chopper worked.

"My name is Chopper... I'm a doctor who is also a reindeer, but ate a devil fruit to be able to speak."

The girl laughed a little.

Robin felt happier that they were gaining the trust of the girl. "I'm Nico Robin, a historian who ate a devil fruit that..."

"That?" The orange haired girl cocked her head.

"Does this!" Robin summoned hands to tickle the small girl's feet.

The girl laughed a little harder, but invoked the doctor's scolding.

The doctor finished the last bandage. "Well, I'm done, but what's your name?"

The girl was about to answer as the two boys walked in. She gave Zoro a deathly glare.

"Sounds like you're about done?" The swordsman questioned.

"Well..." The doctor trailed off.

The girl was about to talk, as the swordsman moved quickly towards girl got up to take a defensive stance but immediately stumbled. Before she fell, the green haired man caught her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Her blue eyes opened in surprise, but before she could act, Zoro had struck a nerve to make her unconscious.

"Chopper, let's hurry before the poison does more damage."

The others were still in shock before agreeing.

"Wait, I'll stay behind to watch the place." The violet haired woman mentioned.

The captain said okay. "I'll send someone else once we get to the ship!" The three headed off, with the girl in Zoro's hands.

xxxxx

 _So, the ghost shows up, but Zoro (the dummy who can't read the situation) walked in at the wrong time, so we don't know her name (or ability?) yet...! I feel like the characters kind of went out of character... Oh well~!_

 _Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out a little faster as well!_

 _Reviews would be appreciated! Also, I want to ask suggestions for other possible ships within crew that you would like included?_

 _Ah~ I want to say more but my fingers hurt from typing so I'll take my leave!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Sachiko Sora (Sachi)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil's Paradise

_I completely forgot about this fanfic, and I got a random email saying someone followed it… and after I got over my confusion and guilt on abandoning this, I got back to writing! I probably forgot the original story direction, so I'm hoping it'll turn out fine! With no further ado, let's begin!_

xxxxx

 **Chapter 3: The Devil's Paradise**

The pirates and limp figure of the orange haired girl in the swordsman's arms ran through the lights of the city, the sun peeking from the rooftops; to the port where the ship was docked. Their faces and hearts full of worry and a sense of alarm, they boarded their ship.

Nami, Sanji, Franky and Usopp were found on the courtyard, the skeletal musician resting in his cabin. Their expressions lit with surprise upon seeing the blood-stained girl in Zoro's arms. The doctor and swordsman without words, rushed to the medical quarters of the ship, leaving the captain to answer for the scene.

There was a silence, finally broken by Nami's voice, "Is that the ghost…?"

Usopp, lacking any form of rationality, popped the question, "Why the hell is there a ghost on the ship?"

Sanji was angry from the boy's comment. "Usopp, what kind of shit are you saying? That's a bloody girl, and you're worried that there's a fucking ghost on the ship?"

The long-nosed boy realized his mistake, and stopped to take in the gravity of the situation, while the looming silence filled the spacious courtyard once again.

Luffy broke the silence once again. "She is just a girl, and the city keeps trying to kill her. We had to save her life."

The eyes of the four opened in surprise, a synchronized face of sadness, and anger masking their faces. The cook was most disturbed, standing up and stalking off to the direction where the reindeer and swordsman had walked off to earlier. Franky looked up, and motioned for Sanji to stop.

Zoro emerged from the courtyard, countenance completely unreadable. Although the swordsman was not known for having as much of a variety of expressions, his face was strained and solemn. He felt confused and worried; yet his aura radiated a calm but flaming anger. He did not say anything, passing the courtyard towards the exit area of the ship.

The captain questioned, "How is she?"

The green haired man turned back to answer curtly, "Unstable." He continued on his original direction.

The blonde cook was not near satisfied with his answer.

"What the fuck. Is that all you're gonna say, you shitty moss head? Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Luffy tried to be the voice of reason.

"Are you joining Robin?"

"No, I'm going to mess up those fuckers, so they don't mess with her." The swordsman said blankly.

Nami, watching this all unfold was surprised at Zoro's actions. She had known him longer than most of the crew other than the captain, and knew this display of emotion was unlike the swordsman. Something was amiss.

"Stop."

The light and faint voice of the girl stopped Zoro in an instant. He turned to see the frail, bloodstained body, leaning on the hilt of her sword, walk up to the courtyard, Chopper following her straggling figure.

"Stop, don't do that!" Chopper called from behind.

As if her words were her last breath, she struggled to utter each sound.

"Don't…. go…! You… can't… hurt…" the small, shaking body called, collapsing on her knees.

The crew of the ship was paralyzed, simply watching the dying girl, seeing her plea for the lives of those who were about to take hers. Even Zoro was speechless; once full of bloodthirst, he was at a loss.

Chopper's instinctual sense of care took over, and he placed his authority.

"Nobody will do anything, but you _must_ stay resting, or you will die."

"I don't… care… but I-"

Luffy once again reassured the girl.

"We will wait until you are better to hear your story, and we will protect your home until you are able Robin, the girl with you, is still there to protect the forest." He grinned. "Is that okay?"

The girl unable to do anymore, simply smiled, before collapsing once again, Luffy's arms extending to catch her fall. Chopper motioned for Luffy to give him a hand, and the two went towards the medical quarters once again.

The straw-hat bearing boy returned within a few minutes, the rest of the crew still frozen at the events that occurred.

"Why would she do that…" questioned Sanji. "Was she really attacked by her town?"

Zoro simply stood, without response. The captain took it upon himself to answer.

"We heard it from a person in the city, and saw it ourselves. They tried to destroy the forest she lives in."

Sanji stopped and realized the absence of their violet haired companion. "You asked if Zoro was going to join Robin… where is she?"

"Ah," Luffy responded, "She remained in the forest to keep watch for the attackers. They might try to abuse the fact that the girl was hurt, whether or not they know that she is not in the forest."

Franky stood. "I'll go. I can't stand to watch that girl in so much pain, and not be able to help her! That was some SUPEEERRR courage! I need to live up to it."

Sanji also added, "I agree. That is a very strong girl. Robin also can't be alone. I'll bring some food as well."

Zoro also silently moved to join the two, but the captain moved to stop his second hand man.

"Zoro, stay here."

"They won't know where to go."

"I'll tell them how to get there, but you need to stay here."

"Luffy, I don't disobey you ever, but-"

Nami took this time to interfere, and pulled Zoro aside. "I know, something is up with you. You aren't normal… Do you care for her that much?"

"No! I have respect for her, as a wielder of the blade." Zoro yelled abruptly.

"Is it just that?"

He paused. His eyes slowly evading Nami's interrogative stare, he mumbled, "I… am not sure."

"Then if so, wait. And you can know the truth."

He could not deliberate with the orange haired woman any longer, as she was right.

Franky, Sanji and Luffy left the boat for the forest, the captain adding that he would return to the ship soon.

Without anything else to do, Usopp went to rest in his quarters, leaving only Nami and Zoro awaiting the news from the doctor.

xxx

The long night ended, Sanji and Robin had returned to the ship, where Brook had returned to join Franky for the guard of the forest.

Tension remained amongst the crew awaiting the condition of the mysterious girl undergoing continual treatment from Chopper. He came out a few times overnight to report her condition improving from potentially fatal, to critical, and eventually reaching stability.

By noon, Chopper emerged from his quarters, and although exhausted, with happiness he informed everyone the girl was in no danger. He did mention although, she likely suffered continuous poisoning and a lack of food or water.

Sanji upon hearing this immediately began to head to the kitchen in hopes of preparing something to ease the girl's condition when she was up.

The reindeer continued, "Although she is stable, it will be a while until she can-"

"Until I can?"

A voice called from behind Chopper. The orange haired girl, in a clean dress, walked from behind Chopper. "I'm quite fine and ready to go."

The crew, did not agree. Synchronized, "No you AREN'T!".

The action visibly startled her, but drew a small smile from the girl's face. "You people are kind, but hold no obligations to this land. I thank you for your help, but I must return to my duties." She bowed deeply.

Robin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Duties upon such a young one such as yourself?"

The girl laughed. "Small, does not mean young."

Luffy took this chance to ask, "I made the promise to hear your story. Can't we hear it?" He flashed his boyish, but reassuring grin.

The girl's smile disappeared, as she took a moment of pondering, and carefully replied. "I am afraid, I can't. I am indebted to you more than enough. This is the matter of this town and its people."

The historian intervened. "Is it really simply the work of townspeople that caused this? I am highly doubtful this is so." Robin knew from her experiences, that this situation was not due to something like the people. There was some other darkness and factors behind this.

"I cannot tell you any more." The girl refused to concede.

Zoro had been silently watching this, and his rising irritation hit its limit.

His black eyes narrowed at the girl's figure. "Why can't you tell us? We won't let you off if you don't.

Luffy was about to protest, but Nami near him glanced at him to stop.

The green haired swordsman continued, "If you are so indebted to us, you must return the favour at least by explaining your circumstances."

The girl bit her lip in frustration, and sighed.

"I shall tell you."

She began,

"Green Town at first glance, resembles any other normal town. However, the forest in which I reside holds a great secret. It is the fallen paradise, the forest of devil fruit."

The crew was ostensibly surprised at this revelation.

"I am of the last of generations of the O-Yama who reside and guard this forest. We know the ways of the devil fruit and regulate its flow into the world. There has always been an understanding between the Green Town and O-Yama in duty; however, the people have turned to greed at the entrance of heinous pirates unlike yourselves. I cannot turn to violence as they are still my people, and my responsibility."

Luffy was curious. "Who are these pirates?"

"I do not know their name, however their insignia bears three skulls and 8 bones, and their leader bears the Yami Yami fruit."

The captain upon hearing the name of the Yami Yami no Mi, was enraged. The man who killed his brother, had appeared. "I won't let Blackbeard get his way."

The girl's head cocked to the side. "Are you acquainted with these pirates?"

The black haired captain answered. "We have grudges against him." Most personally, his own grudge.

The blue-eyed girl was visibly unsure of what to do. "I still cannot… I have my own fight against their leader beyond the matter of the forest."

Luffy recalled the words of Basil:

 _"She [was] just a nice girl … when she had her brother."_

He Luffy had a terrible feeling in his heart. "Would this grudge have to do with your brother?"

The girl upon hearing mention of her family became apprehensive. Her blue eyes flooded with emotions of surprise, anger, sadness and regret. "That is none of your concern."

Luffy's suspicions were confirmed, with or without her confirmation. Blackbeard was the cause of the loss of her smile, and he had taken not only his precious brother, but hers as well.

The captain asserted with his signature boyish grin, "We want to help you."

The girl began to protest once again. "I simply ca—"

Simply tired watching this endless refusal and with a twinge of unsettlement watching the exchange between his captain and the visitor, Zoro stepped in, holding his blade. "I'll make a deal. Cross blades with me, and if I win, you are with us."

Chopper protested, "She can't!"

"Sure as hell I can." The girl drew her blade.

The courtyard was cleared for the duel, Chopper's concerns falling on deaf ears.

"Before we begin, I have a proposal." The orange haired girl chimed.

"Which is?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You have three blades. Allow me to use my devil fruit." The girl presumed a serious tone.

Zoro's reply followed a much lighter laugh. "You didn't need to ask."

"It would not be fair otherwise."

"You'd need more of a handicap to win against me, shorty." Zoro smirked.

The girl became angered by his provocation. "I don't need that from you, grass head!"

Another one calling him by the colour of his hair, Zoro felt annoyance. "Let's just do this."

The tenseness in the air was filled with dead silence. Their stances reflected their varied styles of swordsmanship. Zoro and the girl held their hilts at one moment. In a flash, unseen to those except the captain and Sanji, the sound of blades led to an unexpected situation.

The girl aimed to see Zoro draw two of his three blades, however he only drew one in a split second. This decision made all the difference, as the girl was forced to draw her own blade as she gripped Zoro's first blade that ended in her other hand. In the same moment, Zoro drew two more blades, and used her surprise to take her down.

Zoro hovered over the girl, his knee between hers, two of his blades on the girl's neck. However, the girl beneath him held her blade, and one of his blades to his neck.

She cursed, while the green haired man's lips grinned.

"I think we agree, it's my win?" He asked.

"It is."

"Now let's get your name and ability, for those who have yet to figure it out."

"I am O-Yama Miku, the user of the Tobu Tobu no Mi."

Nami stopped. "You make things fly?"

"Moreso, levitate."

Zoro laughed, pointing at a single sword in her hand. "That wasn't going to work on me three times."

Sanji chose at this moment, to walk out with his food, only to see Zoro and Miku in an unsightly position.

"Oi, you fucking pedo, get off the girl!"

The girl, not registering her position until then, her blue orbs widened and her face showed a faint blush, and soon used her ability to throw Zoro off into the wall.

The swordsman hit the wall, but added, "I'm not into that little brat."

Miku was visibly embarassed and reddened further. "I thought I said, small does not mean young.

"I'm 19."

The entire crew's eyes popped out of their sockets in surprise.

xxxxx

 _Ah~ the chapter that I left for over a year (?) is done!_

 _Note on the battle: This is hard to visualize so bear with me (lol). Little Miku was trying to take control of each of Zoro's blades as he drew them, and expected him to draw two at once. Since he only drew one, her focus allowed her to take one, but he drew the other two blades in the time she had to take out her own blade. Thus, Zoro took advantage of her internal confusion and could overpower her._

 _I was hesitating whether to add the focus on Luffy, but no romance is fun without some rivalry! Yes, I just implied there's gonna be some drama._

 _I also finally got to making Miku not a useless little girl, and hopefully she'll bring out her strong side over the chapters….. If I can figure out my ideas and will myself to write, that is (lol)._

 _I hoped the chapter was interesting and you enjoyed it! I'll try my best this time not to take an eternity to write a chapter~_

 _Sora Sachiko_


End file.
